Naruto and Hinata
by Eldeus
Summary: This is a story based on Naruto and Hinata couplings ok making a slight edit here. Guys and Gals this is a story about Naruto and Hinata and yes it was poorly done but this was way back in 2005 and i just recently decided to pick this project up again so yes i know about the bad grammer and spelling this is not just a romance story its a story its a project.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters they are own by their respective companies enjoy

this is based on the two and a half years after the series not canon to the show

hi my name is eldeus this is my first fanfic sent and i hope you like it.

Naruto and Hinata

mission 1

The Snow Village

it is a nice sunny day Naruto and Jiraiya just returned to the village a couple of months ago and he was gone for training for a long time and the training was rigorous

but he thought to himself it was worth it and hes now getting around to everyone he knew the rookie nine had grown to be valuable members of the village some more than others but they were still friends. Just then a familiar face walked up to him a darkblue long haired female tapped him on the shoulder "...um Naruto?..i got a message to give to you" said Hinata giving him a letter him "thanks Hinata" he said with a grin "im sorry i didn't say hi i was day dreaming" said Naruto "its um...ok..i was just..."Hinata stuttered she looked around but then she didn't realize Naruto thanked her and left after he paid for the bowl she sighed and walked to her place for a meal with her parents and Neji.

- At the hokages office-

" ugh what is up with this paperwork it wont stop!" yelled Tsunade rubbing her hand shizune stepped in the office walking up to her with a tired expression and said "heres the last of the paperwork" she placed one paper down and tsunade noticed it was a mission but she knew that most of the other ninjas are already on assignment and that they were stuck with a skeleton crew for the village.

She reached for the paper and read it over just then Naruto walked in and jumped on the desk scattering the papers she just signed and ordered Tsunade looked up and said "you little brat!" and punched him in the face before he could say "hey granny Tsunade" like he usually does.

After a moment of chaos in the office she handed Naruto the mission notice "here were goin to send you and a few others on a mission to the country of snow country" she said naruto looked at the notice with the details "so were going here to look for a missing person? said Naruto "its not only a person she is the representative for her country to avoid war the country of snow since it has a weak military force" replied Tsunade "now then lets pick a 2 more members of your team" she pulled out a deck of cards with faces and skills listed on them Tsunade looks at Naruto "pick two cards and that's your team" Naruto slid his hand over the first card and stopped and picked it up "Hinata Hyuuga" replied Naruto then he went for the second card and picked it up "Kiba and Akimaru" Naruto looked up to Tsunade when do we leave?.

- The Hyuuga residence-

Hinata was in her room reading a book when she heard a knock on her door she said "come in" Neji walked through the door handing her a letter and said "its a mission becautious out there" as he walked out the door Hinata read the letter and got packing "i'm with Naruto on this mission i gotta do my best" she thought in her head. Kiba was sitting on his roof when akimaru jumped up and gave him the letter akimaru had fully grown he was bigger than kiba but he was a handy partner and friend when trouble started he read the lettered and howled "alright a mission lets go pack" as they jumped down from the roof and went inside.

-the next day-

the three of them met outside of the gate and walked toward the snow country Riding on akimaru when they got tired they made it to the border in about a day and they camped for the their journey Kiba and Hinata were asking Naruto why he left for two and a half years he replied i got some special training and said that the village told him to leave with Jiraiya to make sure he was safe back then he didnt know what they ment but now he did after saving Gaara in the Village hidden in the Sand. In the middle of the night a group of shadows are moving at a incredible speed coming up to the camp of three ninjas they doused the fire and attacked Naruto and crew. "watch out!" Naruto yelled as he rolled out of the way from a claw that hit the fire and put it out Hinata and Kiba got away with the help of Akimaru Naruto and Kiba looked around and jumped into the trees as Hinata stayed in the camp as a Ninja appeared and prepared to fight her the Female Ninja smiled "hehe a chounin? heh thought we had some competition" as she licked the kunai in her hand Hinata prepared she raised her hands "I will not lose to you" she said calmly the female ninja threw the kunai.

Naruto hit the tree hard as a claw came inches from his face he looked to the left and followed the chain to the source and threw a couple of kunais with explosive tags at the tip of the chain just then a second claw appeared and grabbed the kunai and went straight at Naruto. Kiba and Akimaru had problems of their own when they heard the explosion the ninja they were fighting used a strong powder to distract their sense of smell "shit" said Kiba as he covered his nose Akimaru was growling toward the source of the powder "ok Akimaru lets go fang over fang beast form!" he channeled his chakra and turned into another Akimaru they ran toward the ninja as he tried to get up but it was too late both kiba and Akimaru grabbed each arm and rotated their bodies as the ninja cried in pain and fell just then they heard Hinata scream.

Hinata just dodged the enemy her skill with the kunai was top notch Hinata activated the byakugan and focused on the the enemy she got prepared she has to try her new technique Hinata breathed in deeply and gathered chakra in both her palms "gentle fist five palm strike" she yelled the the first palm seemed slow to the ninja as she tried to dodge the first palm then the seconed palm stopped her in her tracks right in her sternum she felt it break then two quick strikes with the other palm bouncing off her rib cage and the final palm striked her at her head then the female ninja fell as she fell her final act she ripped her vest open exposing a bomb and kunais. Hinata gasped the bomb went off but it didnt blow up the body it sent the kunais flying toward hinata at high speeds.

Naruto was panting hard "man this guy is tough i cant find his body all i see are his claws" thought Naruto then another claw came he jumped and he focused his chakra "shadow clone jutsu" he replicated twenty clones and they all quicky moved out of the way and tossed four narutos in the air and the remainder clones dispersed in all directions and disapeared he thought "if i cant find him in the trees il see him from up here" as a claw shot into the air a clone quickly grabed him and spun him toward the source and yelled "uzumaki triple threat" as he kicked the ninja in the face and knocked him down then the the ninja rebounded ff the ground the second and third clone drilled him in the back with their heels the third ninja looked up at Naruto before he finally died.

Kiba and Naruto ran back to the camp to see the female ninja and Hinata on the ground they ran to her side and rolled her over they were shocked to see what had happen to her there was blood drippin from her neck kunais in her hands and legs and one in her headband which was in front of her throat like it always have been Naruto yelled"Hinata Hinata! wake up!" he held her close as kiba grabbed the medical kit Naruto felt for a pulse and didnt feel one till a second later "shes barely alive" said naruto.

Kiba was quiet as he pulled out bandages and went to pull out the kunais in her hands and legs he reached for the the one in the headband but paused "its in her throat" said Kiba Naruto just looked at her and said l will pull it out i cant let her sit here and die!" He exclaimed and pulled the kunai and he noticed that the kunai missed her throat by a couple of inches the headband had been punctured. they breathed a sigh of relief as they bandaged her up and let her rest Kiba and akimaru went to bed as naruto stayed up watching the fire then Hinata whispered "Naruto...are you ok?" he turned around and said with a smile "ya but your hurt badly stay down and rest" she blushed and said "thanks Naruto" she drifted into sleep..

-the next morning-

the three prepared and Naruto set Hinata up on Akimaru and Kiba said "lets get going akimaru keep Hinata safe" naruto and Kiba took point and walked for a half a day till they reached the village they looked around "is this the village?" Naruto said with glee as he ran around tryin to get snow tryin to catch it with his hand and hinata tried to catch some too then a shout came "AHH its soo cold " naruto ran and grabbed his winter jacket and Kiba and Hinata followed as they grab and put on their winter gear Kiba said well lets get going to the castle" and they walked into the castle Hinata had a cold chill and in her mind and wondered if there was a snowstorm coming...

-end of chapter 1 mission 1-

well guys how do you like it im accepting e-mails and messages say what i should improve or change but no flames please well il put the next chapter up as soon as i can enjoy!

-Eldeus 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is Eldeus again sorry for the bad chapter that was written earlier and then posted here's the new one with everything fixed I hope anyway thanks to the people that told me about this problem I will try and avoid this mistake from now on . 

-------------------chapter2-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snowy village

wow naruto said wearing a winter jacket man this place is a lot colder than what he was used to Kiba walked up besides naruto hey naruto we only stayed here to make sure Hinata would be ok after that last attack she was hurt pretty bad but she's fine now Aimer is watching her right now Kiba said the thought of a giant dog protecting Hinata at her door got a chuckle out of naruto man some bodyguards we can be naruto sighed with a smile Kiba is like well lets go get our orders from the castle Kiba stated ya ya naruto sighed they walked to the front of the castle.  
-  
Hinata was awake now trying not to rub her neck from her wound with the last battle was bugging her beyond no end im no use to them again she said to herself sighing in frustration no your not said naruto as he walked in with a scroll o hi naruto she blushed shyly he sat down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder we all have weaknesses and strengths that other people don't have so don't worry about it we got your back Naruto said with a smile she understood what he said and laid her head on his shoulder with out realizing it and naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders and opened the scroll and said our mission is a joint with a ninja here he is our navigator around the area we got a map and some supplies to go with were staying here for the night a storm is supposed to go through tonight so get some rest as he started to move Hinata grabbed his sleeve and said im sorry for being a burden to you Hinata whispered your not now get some rest naruto said as he left the room.  
-  
the next morning the trio met up with the ninja known as Hanzo who wore a white ninja suit with the sign life on his back he has a scar over his right eye as he looked at the trio he sighed great im working with a bunch of kids he rubbed his head and made sure his sickle and chain was attached with his extendable spear on his back hey Hanzo said naruto are you ready to being ya here he said giving the trio a set of winter clothes these are lighter than your clothes you have on now but they keep you warmer than them you can get changed in the hut there he pointed over at a hut after the trio changed ok were going to the marauders camp that's over the hill there he said and pointed at a hill about three miles out Hanzo started walking hey naruto Kiba said do you think we can trust him I mean really if its a small marauder camp that ninja there looks like he can take them all out by himself Hinata nodded in agreement in fear of Hanzo don't worry about it he started walking with Hanzo and asked him the question that Kiba brought up its easy Hanzo stated me and a couple of ninja are from the small snow village they will know it would be us but if we had a couple of ninja from a different village it would throw them off and hopefully leave the village aLone.  
-  
they were at the enemy camp ok here's the plan Hinata your on watch for explosives and such and to warn us about enemy reinforcements if things get hairy leave to the cave on the south end of the hill and we will follow shortly ok Hanzo said Hinata agreed Kiba you will attack with Akimaru from the north but be quiet and be stealthy me and naruto will pinch them from the other end of the camp they nodded in agreement and disappeared ok lets begin the attack hanzo said over the headset ok kiba and akimaru ran down and jumped to the side and slid in to a enemy tent and sliced the man throat and kiba reported enemy watch down hanzo ran and jumped into the air and sliced a mans head clean off and disappeared as quickly as he came naruto grabbed a kunai and took down three officers in the tent then something went wrong hinata jumped into the camp and said that there was a bomb in the middle of the camp but there was no time and hinata got in battle position and naruto did the same hanzo and kiba gathered next to them as they were surrounded by the enemy drop your weapons and put your hands up they did as they were told except hanzo who stepped forward arms spread out my aren't we a big man Hanzo said with a smile I bet you wont have that if you were down here face to face Naruto, Kiba and Hinata stared at him in disbelief he was taunting the enemy and smiling when they were surrounded the man pulled out a kunai and set it on fire and tossed it toward the main tent where the bomb was set and it went off hanzo smiled as it blew up.  
-  
That's the end right now but I promise more romance in the next chapter between naruto and hinata and will they live or die and prepare for chapter 3 Hinatas battle


	3. Chapter 3

Ok let me say first of all yes I know my grammar and stuff sucks and I appreciate the reviews letting me know it sucks ok if Microsoft words says its ok I will submit it if you don't like it don't read it no one is forcing you thank you -Eldeus 

----------------------------------------Chapter 3 Hinata's battle-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"cough cough where are the four ninja?" Coughed the commander "they are not here sir" sputtered a soldier "find them now!" Howled the commander in extreme anger. "Man that was close!" said Naruto as he held on to Akimaru "yea no kidding" sighed Kiba "I am glad that Akimaru was close by to grab us before the blast" said Hinata, all of a sudden they were hit by something unknown "what was that!?" yelled Naruto "I don't know!" Shouted Kiba then they were grabbed and pulled under the snow Hinata got up and looked around trying to find Naruto and Kiba and then Hanzo appeared Hinata "I am going to find the others stay here and recover your strength " whispered Hanzo he disappeared into the trees.  
Hinata got up and focused her Byakugan to see if she can find the others position what she felt a cold chill and then was struck in the back by a kunai and fell to the floor "he so this is the mighty ninja from the village hidden in the leaves they are still kids" said the mysterious man the he was struck in the chest by Hinata "don't take me so lightly she said "but how did you survive?" he saw the coat on the floor "heh this is going to be fun" he smiled.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo had left Hinata behind to find the others by his guess they were underground he didn't see no footprints but his and Hinata footprints then a claw flew in front of his face as he spun and dodged it he threw his sickle at a tree and pulled on the chain pulling the tree down. "Ha-ha the great Hanzo a superb ninja in everyway "said a voice Hanzo looked and recognized the voice "no it can't be Kobaro" he thought as he quickly fell to avoid the razor sharp claws above his head.  
"He this is going to be fun blood blood everywhere and there's a lot to drink" Kobaro chimed "oh crap" Hanzo thought. As he sliced the claw with his sickle a maniac laugh came "shadow clone jutsu" Kobaro shouted Hanzo made a quick hand sign and said "tornado of blades" as his body was filled with extra strength and speed and spun his sickle around and around slicing trees and everything alike Kobaro charged at Hanzo as he charged toward the tornado with a smile.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata dodged out of the way as his fist nicked her shoulder she was sent spinning "ow he's a master of martial arts and genjutsu" she thought as she got up and rolled out of the way as his foot almost hitting her she countered by hitting him in the leg and then thrusting a palm into his chest the man fell over laughing Hinata reached for her kunai and threw a couple at him and he put his hands out and got up not being hit by one.  
"o I am sorry my name is Gogen "he said "I am a master of genjutsu as you can tell and I am master of martial arts" Gogen said with a smile "now little girl lets do this quickly so I can kill your friends starting with the bratty blond of a ninja" Gogen licking his lips as a kunai cut his mouth licking the blood. "Don't you dare land a hand on Naruto!" as she charged forward slamming both palms in Gogens face. Hinata focused her chakra into her palms and made some hand signs "gentle fist sixty-four palm strike" she yelled and hitting Gogen in all his pressure points his vital points and backed up and set some distance between her and Gogen "ha-ha nice very nice" said Gogen as he coughed up blood and didn't get back up Hinata started to chase after Hanzo.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter 4 blades and shadows I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I promise there will be a lot more action next time around and more of Naruto and Kiba so stayed tune


	4. Author Interlude

OK well since I have recieved emails to complete this story and alot of good and bad reviews il just say this and only this for the time being il continue to write stories to finish the story and add sub stories and i wll get it up when I CAN ok. second of all i got a pretty big schedule and I came back to this by request of some fans so il post this up so that the people that follow this story will know it will be completed and il take any opinions on how the story will go and write around that if you want to please send a message to my email or on here and I will take changes based on what sounds good.  
Another note il be writing this story based on the fans preference and just recently got back into writing stories again and will need ideas. so got a favorite couple? il do my best to write a story around it. Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed this story i was very young at the time hell I just did it because i was bored and i appreciate the good and negative feedback as mentioned before. I will try and change up writing styles to keep it a flowing story and may experiment when appropriate give me some feedback other than that il try and post a new chapter of this story by tonight by the time of this posting in the chapter called interlude as I need to brush up on my Naruto reading and techniques again because im rusty on manga at the time of this posting.  
THANKS FOR THE FANS! who caught my attention and please read my other stories il have a few ideas based on games and other manga as lil side stories so please fans be patient and il re run this story through to make it better.

Thanks again Eldeus 


	5. Chapter 4

Ok as promised the new chapter thanks for the fans on being patient as a heads up il explain my work has me busy so il update about two chapters a month till the story is finished going through drafts and the like anyway guys and gals enjoy.

-Chapter 4-  
*Blades and Shadows*

Hinata gave chase to the enemy hoping to catch him through the forest but the snow is making it hard to see as the snow and wind was making it hard for her to focus on using her Byakugon. Something caught her eye as something behind her was waiting for the perfect time to the snow Hinata was able to parry the first knife with her palm that is when she noticed that there was multiple knives coming at her in multiple directions.

Naruto and Kiba was pulled through the snow and dragged to another section of forest as they looked around they noticed Akimaru was not with them they helped each other up and took a scan of their surroundings they were separated from the camp as well as their group. Then a figure approached them wearing a winter coat and fur boots they prepared themselves for a fight. The masked ninja raised his hands and announced "I am not your enemy"

Naruto and Kiba looked at him as Kiba questioned the new ninja "how can we trust you this entire country is upside down and on top of that bitter ass cold" he exclaimed Naruto continued to stare at the ninja when he noticed on his sleeve was a ninja clan similar to Hanzos crest.

"Do you know Hanzo?" Naruto asked cautiously continuing the stare he slowly reached for his kunai and got it ready. The masked ninja chuckled "Know him I am his brother Zet" he said with a wide grin showing through his mask. Kiba looked at Naruto Bewildered "Hanzo never told us he had a brother.." as Kiba clicked his claws together in preperation.

The masked ninja slowly removes his hood and out came from it was hair white as snow and then he removed his facemask and goggles and walked slowly to Naruto and Kiba "Sorry for dragging you through the snow but there is something i must ask of you" said Zet, Naruto and Kiba slowly taking steps back and channeling their chakra to be ready at a moments notice.

Zet with a grin "now now kids I really don't wanna fight" quickly disappear through the snow where he once stood. Naruto and Kiba going back to back to see from where Zet might strike when suddenly. They are greeted by Zet again this time leaning on them "I'm just here for my brother Hanzo so if you guys can help we can go back there and help the mutt and the girl" Zet said in a stern voice as Zet walks a few paces and turns to face them "Listen up I know Tsunade sent you because I sent the mission to her to get the three of you out here, and to see you in person that camp is nothing but a façade"  
Naruto relaxs "okay you got our attention but if you don't get us back there to help out friends the deal is off and you and Hanzo can deal with this war by yourself" Kiba nods in agreement. Zet smiles with glee and grabs a hold of them and they disappear into the snow once again.

Hinata dodging the knives from various angles is having trouble pinpointing the location of the ninja throwing them even with her byakugon she can't see the chakra in any direction. Then Hanzo appears and grabs Hinata she looks at him bewildered "where were you I was looking for you" Hinata said in a stern voice Hanzo looks at her and then she saw it Hanzo was wounded pretty badly at that. Akimaru found Hinata and Hanzo as they were passing back to the destroyed camp Hinata then places Hanzo on Akimaru and pets him on the head "please keep him safe il look for the others and be back soon" She quickly scans the camp for enemy soldiers but none can be found except the dead sprawled all over.

Naruto and Kiba suddenly appears on the outer edged of the camp Hinata runs up with a smile but stopped suddenly when a third figure walking behind them with a grin. Naruto walks briskly to Hinata and draws her close "there is something fishy going on here, were not just here for a simple military asassination" Naruto whispered to Hinata, "what do you mean is there something else" Hinata whispered back as she looked at the man who she got an uneasy feeling just by looking in his direction. Kiba walks to Akimaru to look at Hanzo who sufered multiple cuts along his body and his eye is beyond chakra repair "man what happened to you?" Kiba said with a whistle Hanzo looking up at him said with a smile "you should have seen the other guy" Hanzo said with a cough and a smile as he pulls out a broken sickle with a eye attached to it. Kiba helps Hanzo up and looks at Zet "he needs a medic is there a village close by?"

Zet with a grin "why yes we should be there in a couple of hours" Zet looks at Hanzo and shakes his head "baby brother you should really not try to fight by yourself especially with so many enemies around" with a grin Hanzo replied "its ok lets grab the love birds and get to that village my chakra is barely holding my wounds closed" Zet walks over to Hanzo and relieves Kiba from the burden.  
Zet looks toward the Naruto and Hinata and whispers "so the future hokage and his wife man that old man was right"  
Naruto looking at Hinata with a smile and gives her a hug as Hinata almost faints at the five ninja and the dog begins the trek to the village when a small gesture happened unaware but to the couple that it accompanied by as Naruto is holding on to Hinatas hand as they walk glad to know each other is safe.

Chapter 5: Peaceful Night, Danger on the Horizon

Authors Note: OK guys and gals there is your chapter for now il try to post another chapter by tonight but as for now im leaving you with this and to anybody who wants to leave me a message again il be on here or on my email at yamigraseru and please let me know if the writing is better and easier to read i took in a lot of readers and reviews from critics to better the story please again leave comments.


	6. Chapter 5

Quick authors note: ok guys decided il work on this story as well as a new project known as when worlds collide as stated before il upload as much as possible because I am now just getting back into the swing of things also with the new story when worlds collide I would like to ask my readers to help with when worlds collide send me a profile of a character and il try to incorporate in the story as a hero or villain or just a cameo its up to you and please no over the top characters also. the email is yamigraseru read the preview to get a premise about the idea before submitting and put it in as world collide character profile so i just wont delete it thank you if you take part if not then that's ok just read on friends read on.

Chapter 5

Peaceful Night, Danger on the Horizon

As the Ninja made it to the edge of the village they came to know the new member Zet and what the real story was behind the military rise and the ninjas Coup. It turns out that the ninja was the original military but was brought into light that the general wanted to exterminate all ninja as a military asset so the ninja under the kages command were executed along with Hanzo and Zets mother and father who were lured into the trap. Hanzo then decided to hire more ninja as to help with the coup even if it would break the clans bank and status in the region while Zet had a different idea as how to approach it a single surgical strike on the military leaders would be better as to not risk fighting a entire military force.  
Hinata listening in on all of this thought deeply on how the leaf village could be so close to war even though now it felt like they were the peacekeepers among the other ninjas working in unison with the kages of the other lands as well as different clans of that land. Naruto thinking about this in a new light ponders the possibility of the kage not really being a leader but just a figure head and that the military would eventually remove that head and all the ninja in one foul swoop. As they approached the tent a elderly woman looks at the group in a bit of confusion before recognizing Hanzo and Zet "my my what did you two get into a fight now a pack of snow bears Hanzo you should really not try to beat them with that hard head of yours, you might break it one day eventually" said the elderly woman. Zet chuckled as Hanzo groaned in disbelief the elderly woman looked at Hanzo closely and then looked over Hinatas wounds and let them in her tent.  
"looks like you two took a beating it's unbelievable the two men that came with you had you fight by yourself" scoffed the old woman as she grabbed Hinata and pushed her into a seperate tent "get undressed I will be there shortly as for you Hanzo.." the woman looked at him with a demon in her eyes grabbed Hanzo by the wound on his shoulder and dragged him to the side and sat him down.  
Naruto looks at the elderly woman is disbelief wondering if Tsunade possibly learned her medical skills from such a crone as he was thinking this Kiba decided to wait outside and find an Inn to rest and a meal to eat taking Akimaru with him. Naruto sat down with Zet and Hanzo as the old woman walked into Hinatas tent and looked over the kunai wounds. "hmmm you do realize I know you used your chakra to hold your wounds as tight as it can be to prevent blood loss interesting that you managed to do it this long" as the woman put a healing salve and bandages covering the wounds then outta the corner of her eyes she noticed a bit of red chakra vanish out of the wound after it has been bandaged. "That young man he helped you with holding your wounds closed" the woman looked at Hinata with a smile Hinata blushed sheepishly as she nodded knowing that he transferred some of his chakra to help her keep her wounds closed even healing the minor ones. "He is very important to me as a child I was always afraid of not being strong enough to be a ninja but through him I got the strength to succeed and eventually be part of his new squad but he went through such a hard time losing his friends and family" Hinata said with a sigh the old woman picked up her pipe and light it with her own chakra as he took a few puffs and exhaled "he does seem to have that worn look on his face that he seen many horrible things but your right he is still strong even as he is now he cares deeply for you" the old woman blew a long steady puff of smoke to the side.  
Hanzo was already treating his own wounds with the help of Zet sewing up his wounds and bandaging him up."So what is Hinata to you Naruto" Zet asked making Naruto snap back into reality. "what do you mean?" Naruto asked sheepishly face red as the flame he was lost in thought was dancing in the middle of the looked at him with a smile "you love her or you like her it's not hard to see that you two have a connection and she is not a bad looking girl just got those creepy eyes. beautiful but still a tad bit creepy" Zet said with a chuckle as he pats Hanzo on the wound and grunted threatning him under his breath as he is about to swing at him but to hurt to lift his arm. Naruto looked back into the flame recalling memories of Hinata back in the academy and to the present she was always there for her even fighting Pain that day he dreaded as it burned into his mind. As close as he and Sakura was she was on a quest same as he to bring him back but not as a friend for Sakura it was more and he realized that so he let go of that pursuit. Hinata rested on the mat as the old lady instructed and was getting her chakra points released to allow some of the pain to go away knowing she strained herself a little bit in the last fight she was not as weak as before as the old woman walked out of the tent Naruto made his way in with a smile he looked at her. "so how you feeling Hinata you had me worried there for a while" Naruto joked Hinata smiled "I'm feeling better just wish I was stronger like you" she said sheepishly "where is Kiba and Akimaru?" Naruto not breaking his stare replied "they are at the Inn getting me and him a room and some food I think you should stay here for the night" Hinata sighed a little and nodded then quickly realized Naruto was close to her she reached up and touched his face that always had a smile on it even after a battle and she realized the roughness of the face that seen alot the past made him into who he is today. Naruto touched Hinata on the head "you were always the smartest one out of the three of us" said Naruto softly as he felt the softness of Hinatas forehead playing with a bit of her hair to calm him down from his thoughts "but you still need to improve your fighting abilities" he chuckled and put his forehead to hers as she smiled not realizing this is the first time she didn't pass out or faint but happy knowing he cared about her. As they talked for a few more minutes the old woman sent Zet and Naruto away so they can rest and be ready in two says time and told them of the old training grounds by the waterfall as they left if they needed to train the two ninja walked to the Inn taking the idea to consideration.

Meanwhile at the castle of the Kage the enemy is planning their next move. A masked Ninja with a grin painted on the right side of his mask walks in and kneels as the commander of the military is discussing the next move of the operation to the Kage. "ah so you decide to join us once again X" the Kage looked at him then proceeded to walk toward the ninja "yes Kage its an honor for me to help you in this time of need" X said as he stood up looking at the commander and the Kage. "well the time of the ninja is at a end with the new military force that do not need intense training and abilities beyond a normal human is needed we got metal ,iron, steel, to work for us" gruffed the commander. X chuckled "you think those well help but they will slow you down as the ninja will cut you down as you run giving you a false sense of security can be your undoing commander Zhao" the Kage raised his hand to silence the both of them "enough i have sacrificed my best ninja for this plan to put the ninja into retirement I am sick of these clan wars and I believe that this country will benefit from this as much as the ninja being able to finally be in peace" the Kage looked around at the both of them. X nodded " what will the Kage have me do" the Kage looked at him and sighed "we need an unfortunate event in the valley where the enemy was last seen" X looked at the Kage in shock "you don't mean to destroy the village they are women and children who want nothing to do with this war" X shot back in anger Zhao rose his voice to be heard "they are harboring fugitives and enemies of our country and Kage you will destroy the village or I will it is your choice"  
Zhao said with a grin going from end to end. X stared at him with rage and sighed "I will do it but I promise you this Zhao I will have your head after this is all said and down and before my dieing breath I will stand over you and strike you down" X said as he vanished.

Chapter 6: Death

Authors note P.s : Ok guys heres your new chapter il repost another whenever i get a chance or have internet please enjoy I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it out see you next time


	7. CH 1 Ch 6 Death

OK so after being a Idiot and losing the my power cord which why I was a Idiot and DID NOT LOOK in the one place i should have from the beginning ok so as a I'm sorry for not posting il upload at least three chapters for naruto and hinata and one more for when worlds collide thanks for your patience and not blow up my email so here we go CH 6!

Chapter 6 : Death

The Next Day

Hinata and the elderly woman was watching the Kiba and Naruto Train with Zet and Hanzo closely watching the two ninja train in the afternoon sun. Naruto lost in thought was noticing things not just simple things like the chakra of all things seeing the way the chakra moved as Kiba and Akimaru was going to go like a little hint that was what they were doing next Naruto chuckled in thought as it felt like cheating but he missed annoying Kiba a little even on the mission he wanted to be ready for the next encounter. Zet yawned as he thought it was boring to watch so he decided to join the fray "Hey Naruto how about a real sparring partner?" Zet said with a yawn as he grabbed his training blade a wooden sword not sharp and not that durable. Naruto paused long enough to consider the thought but forgot about Kiba and got sucker punched Kiba howled in victory even as a sage if he was not focused enough little things get in the way as he was told by his teachers. Naruto got up and not bothered by it said "sure why not Kiba sit this one out" Kiba about to protest was stopped short by Naruto getting in position as he made his way to the porch.  
Zet channeled his chakra into the training blade and Naruto noticed that ice was building along the blade and making it more durable so he sees how Zet was able to use water even frozen water in his attacks but his inexperience with this new technique was his only weakness as with Kiba and Akimaru he was unable to see the flow of chakra and where it was going just that it stayed with the blade. Naruto draws his kunai and holds it in battle position as they studied position chakra, Zet was no amateur either he was trained to be a swordsmen but not unfamiliar to ninja attacks and focused his chakra into the blade to hide his movements but the only problem he loses focus he loses the cloak hiding his dagger.  
They charged at each other dodging the blows as expertly as possible Naruto was struck first his skin around his wound got cold and Naruto shivered as he realized the danger Zet presented as he wields the sword with such finesse but Zet didn't get off scott free either he was nicked and felt a burning sensation he felt a cut and blood neither cut was deep but still dangerous and Zet was chuckling to himself as he never met a person like Naruto he envied him a little as he was the first one since his teacher to strike him and draw blood. As they went for the second go a mysterious figure with a grin appeared and created a white mist around the two then a scream was heard as the figure grabbed Hinata and proposed a challenge. "If you want the girl back come to the mountain of a thousand fangs at the summit il be there come alone" He disappeared as quickly as he came. Naruto and Zet was trying to see where he went but Hanzo stopped him "Naruto the mountain of a thousand fangs is a dangerous place you cant go alone you need a guide" Naruto angered that the figure was able to sneak through both him and Zet and especially Hanzo and Kiba and Akimaru on top of that disappear so quickly that it felt like the wind just passing through.  
X put Hinata down to see that she was not injured from being moved as much as he despised playing dirty tricks he had no honor remaining but he will not let a young lady be hurt unintentionally so he looked at her wounds she was fine.  
Hinata who was confused by the sudden rush realized they were in a cave nobody in the leaf village can move as fast as he did especially in a long distance in what felt like a few seconds he saw the man feel her wounds and satisfied she had not reopened them he sat down and lifted his mask up slightly to have a smoke from a old cork pipe. Hinata noticed the scar that went up the right side from his face up to what look like his eye but yet she did not feel threatned so she decided to ask some questions "why did you take me?" the man huffed "to put your friends on the mountain to challenge them to a fight to see how strong they are not to kill more like a test" Hinata looked at him in confusion "a test?" the man nodded but unfortunately the deaths of a village is required.  
Naruto and Zet were about to leave the village with Kiba and Akimaru ready to be in support in case Hinata needed a lift back to the village unfortunately Hanzo was told to stay behind due to his injuries they left as quickly as they could it would be a trek if they moved quickly they would be there in four hours they hurried off and followed Zet to the mountain. Later that night the elderly woman saying a prayer for the three ninja was sudenly stopped as a blade pierced her as she looked at it a man walked to her and knelt behind her and holding the blade holding her up as he leaned behind her to whisper something in her ear before pulling the blade out as she slumped the last thing she saw was the sign of the uchiha clan emblem...  
Chapter 7 the mountain of a thousand fangs


	8. Chapter 7

CH 7 Mountain of a thousand fangs

As the group of ninjas headed to the mountain Naruto looked at Zet and questioned on the mountain Zet sighed and explained the story to the group.  
A few hundred years ago the mountain held a temple to the goddess of snow and as the times changed the temple was used as a prayer for warriors to farmers. Naruto looked at him in question and wondered why farmers would pray to the goddess of snow for a good harvest since not many things grows in the snow or in cold conditions. Zet reminded Naruto that the region was not always like this since the great war for the temple which he proceeded to explain. That the war started when a enemy general came to the temple to desecrate it as a sign of power upon the people of the neighboring villages and to the capital the monks refused and prayed to the goddess for protection and when the prayer was sent the general laughed as nothing happened and started killing the monks and as they were slain the dead was reborn as Ice giants. as the goddess was as merciful as she appeared to be when they asked to have power to rise up the all became golems and started slaying the army but as the fight continued on for years the only thing remaining was the swords and spears and other weaponry that littered the battlefield and the temple fell into disarray.  
Kiba thought it was all a legend as he heard it from his parents when he was younger but Zet shot that idea down as it was true because he is the descendent of the monks which explains his mastery of ice and non lethal weaponry but the story didn't end there as the goddess cursed the land with a eternal winter every four years to remind the hardships of the monks and that the neighboring villages did not help so they moved away leaving the last village which Zet and Hanzo resides in. Hinata continues to probe the mysterious figure for more information but he just took more puffs and explained the story of the mountain to Hinata that he is descendent of a monk that was killed in cold blood and the technique he used to get up the mountain pass was a secret that as long as there is snow he can appear in that location a curse he explains as he leaves snow covered ground he loses that ability. Hinata trying to still grasp the idea of why she was kidnapped then the man spoke "Listen young lady I have nothing against you or your friends but the client is willing to bring my wife back to me from her sickness so I accepted but I will not kill them just testing them in combat for I have alternate motives.  
The group of Ninja made it to the base of the mountain as Zet turned to them he explained "that there is a mountain path that will take us to the top" but he warned "beware of the ice golems they protect the temple stay aware of your surroundings at all time" Naruto and Kiba nodded as they made their way up the trail as they made it to the first battle site they looked around at the swords and other weapons sticking up right as well as along the walls corpses laid in a pile mouths open still screaming the moment they died Akimaru growled in the direction of a wall of weapons sticking out of it then suddenly the wall moved as it rises and turned toward the group they got into battle positions as the giant took a swing at them. Hinata probed for a name all he said was X so she decided to try and escape but she didn't have to as he untied her and stated a fact "If you try and go down the mountain without a guide either you're going to get lost or the ice golems will get you I'l protect you but if you run I wont stop you but I won't help you either as your corpse will be lost in the blizzard" Hinata thought about the prospect but he was right there is a blizzard brewing outside the temple as she relaxed a little bit X asked her a question "who is that blonde boy to you?" he asked curiously Hinata stiffed up and then relaxed and she started to speak " He...he..is very important to me he is the reason why I became a ninja to become strong like him but not only that I love him. If I had to fight a thousand ice golems I will without hesitation because that is what he will do for me." X chuckled and leaned back against the pillar "young love is such a amazing thing".  
The group dodged the golems swing and drew weapons Kiba grinned as he reached into the bag and pulled out a set of claws metal claws with cloth,leather protecting his skin from the icy metal as well as a set for Akimaru on his front paws he and Akimaru was able to use the full speed and still grip the ground not as well but it was better than using their hands. they skated around the golem and caught its attention as it tried to smash them into the floor they used the claws to turn sharply to avoid the blows Naruto and Zet was striking the golem to no avail then his sight noticed something there was a light in the center of the golem and a fine crack coming from its shoulder Naruto pointed out the crack to Zed who saw it and prepared a strike. Kiba and Akimaru charged and push the golem to Naruto as he got the Rasengan ready for the golem Zet jumped to the top of the golem the moment Narutos Rasengan hit the golem it could not move he got a clear strike and shattered the golem then a spirit of a monk bowed deeply as he pointed the way they continued on as the spirit faded. The village burning bodies of the last monks strewn across the burning building women and children and men bodies hung and burned no one was spared a ninja approached the man on one knee he knelt down as far as he could out of fear "Master the village is destroyed the last monk is with a group heading for the mountain should we proceed to intercept?" the man loomed over the ninja and with a voice that seemed to shake the ground they were standing on he bellowed "no need the village will be the message I will take care of him personally" as he grinned.

Ch 8 Zet vs X


	9. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Zet vs X

As the group reached the summit Naruto and the group spotted X and Hinata next to a steep cliff. Zet walked forward and called out to X "Let her go she has nothing to do with this." X crossed his arms and chuckled as he looked down to Hinata who was breathing heavily being sick from the intense cold and snow storm. Naruto about to yell out to Hinata was cut off when Kiba and Akimaru charged at X within a moment they were put down by X who moved quickly to stun them before they got in the way. X looked at Zet then they both dissappeared clashing kunai to sword as the metal clanged in the air Naruto rushed to Hinata then he was stopped by a white wolf. X noticed Narutos charge and appeared next to Hinata and kicked her off the cliff as Zet tried to catch X before he kicked her off.  
"General do we have to do this to the poor people of the vilage they are non combatents" said a soldier the general gruffed "one movement of any enemy group could spark a revolution we need to quell even the tiniest flame of revolution" as the general marched to a woman trying to get away he kicked her over and pulled out his sword and quickly ended her life with no more than a whimper. The soldier looked down at the poor woman whos life was extinguished as quickly as a candle being blown out he whispered a quick prayer as he continued behind the general he looked at the corpses that riddled the village and noticed a young girl holding a baby crawling away from them he said nothing and saw nothing and turned to cut them off.  
Naruto screamed Hinatas name as he lunged to try and grab the figure but couldnt make it time he looked around quickly as to find options he saw edges of rock that went downward he jumped from edge to edge then lunged for Hinata. But the figure was not real as he passed through the figure he saw that it was a trap and he was nowhere near the edge of the cliff he had to think fast then he had a idea. Zet parried blow for blow trying to counter X but he could not keep himself from trying to help his new allies Naruto jumped after Hinata and Kiba and Akimaru were busy with the wolf who oddly enough was giving them both trouble defending a wall. Kiba noticed another scent not anybody that he knew but a faint smell of perfume he then noticed a girl with white hair similar to Zet using a kunai to parry both Kiba and Akimaru as well as a wolf who suddenly appeared in front of Naruto after he rushed to Hinata. The girl hair white as snow she rushed the man and his dog when her own ally jumped in front of the man who was dumb enough to jump after a illusion she didnt care she was there to support her future husband not knowing his real name was a problem but she would get over it as it would be revealed in time.  
Naruto falling came up with a idea to help clear the area he started the Rasengan and created copies to help clear the area the Rasengan worked he looks back up the cliff he kept thinking of Hinata and how much trouble she could be in and raced back up and went as fast as he could he could hear fighting till it got quiet he heard nothing he raced quickly up the hill the battle was over nobody seriously injured by his scan of the area a cave materialized and he raced in to see Hinata just fine and he grabbed her thinking she would be another illusion she was not they shared a deep hug as he quickly made a quick look at her for any new wounds that appeared. Zet walked up to him looking grim Naruto turned "what happened to the man in the mask where did he go?" Zet looked at Naruto and tried to grasp words "he said the fights not finished the whole point of this was to get us away from the village when he revealed this he vanished Kiba and Akimaru smelled death and smoke". Hinata quiet clutched Naruto as she started to cry not out of sadness but out of relief how much she was important to her and she mattered more than she knew, Naruto was shaking at the thought of losing her and now it was out of anger somebody took a woman he cared about more than the entire world and now he was angry as the man got away "lets go to the village there might be survivors". The group ran out of the cave and down the village as quickly as possible.  
The soldier managed to find the kids they curled up in fear waiting to see what he would do the girl clutched the baby as tight as she could then a hand appeared with a few ration containers and whispered to them "I'm sorry for what happened to your family and your village and that I am responsible for all of this" the girl with anger in her eyes grabbed the rations with anger and ran away. The soldier sighed as he looked up at the sky fearing that the well of sadness he was feelinf would not appear through his eyes as he looked down the girl dropped a pendent he grabbed it from the cold snow now feeling more responsible for what he did. The girl running was crying as the baby was silent she kept running as she was crying silently not to disturb the baby then she noticed something cold in her arms. It was the baby she knelt down as the baby was silent not moving not breathing she started to cry harder as she just lost her entire family in one night then she spotted a group of people running to the village she grabbed her brother and ran to them hoping to be put out of her misery as she can join the family she just lost.

CH 9 Hope... 


	10. Chapter 9

CH 9 Hope...

Naruto and the group raced to the village still in flames still hope that the people there would be survivors and that the people were ok but somehow Naruto knew he knew that it was not possible it was a cleansing not a massacre he thought on how a whole village full of refugees would be destroyed in one day and when they were gone. Hinata spoke up "there I see a girl over there!" the group ran toward where Hinata was pointing and saw the girl she didn't speak she just cried and held up her brother to Naruto he looked at the baby not alive the life of the baby was gone he knelt to the girl and put a hand on her head and gave her a hug and whispered "I'm sorry for your loss if we were there to defend your village he would still be alive but I promise you I will find out who did this and i will defeat them" the girl grabbed his sleeve and cried till her voice was harsh she was swept up by Naruto as they quickly raced to the village.  
The general looked off into the distance with a grin a sick and evil grin "ah a cleansing is such a beautiful thing no more refugees and no chance of a rebellion the clan of shadows will finally ascend to the light and rule this country". The soldier looked at his general not saying anything and looked to where the girl ran off he heoped she survived knowing the infant was dead he sighed as they turned to ride away from the burning grave.  
The group arrived at the village just burning embers and burning flesh and bodies littered the ground looking for survivors they split up to cover the village for anything alive but just saw burned bodies men, women, even children none were spared. Hinata holding the girl like her own daughter she looked as she covered her face in Hinatas sleeve she could not be more than seven years maybe eight she held her tight against her thinking she might disappear herself she walked to a building still standing and not destroyed by the fire put her down and she looked at Hinata with fear Hinata pulled a smile and rubbed her head and said to the girl "I'm going to help find anybody thats still alive maybe we can find somebody we will be right back" the girl nodded as Hinata turned to find Naruto.  
Naruto and Zet split up he checked the north while Naruto checked the south Kiba and Akimaru was using the scents to find anybody anything of a living person but didn't find anybody as they continued to check buildings. Hinata ran to him and hugged him tight like she never has before he hugged her also feeling like everything here was his fault and his sadness was getting the best at him he hugged her tight her hair smelling of blossoms the same scent she wore for years brought back some good memories and some painful ones. Her heartbeat was racing but he kept strong and calm he promised himself that he would not mourn for the lost till he gets revenge for the village he then noticed Zet running to him with anger in his eyes.  
Zet raced to them angry at himself for leaving the village he walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him aside Zet looked at him and said "Hanzo is gone" Naruto looked at him " I'm sorry he was a good man" Zet shook his head in disapproval "No he is gone his body is not here or anything of him is gone" Hinata figured it out before Naruto did Hinata forced the words " You think he survived?" Zet looked at her and then stammered "No he is a warrior he would have fought but his body is not here nor do I feel his chakra anywhere even if his body is dead any chakra leaving the body can still be seen but there is none". Zet let Naruto go and walked to a shrine to pray for the village Kiba walked up to them with a sad look on his face and they knew there was no survivors except that little girl who lost her baby brother Hinata walked up to the girl and gave her a hug and cried with the child and they went to Zet and as they approached he turned to meet them. Zet looked at something in his hand and announced "Naruto I will not go with you from here to help you with your mission I must get revenge on them" Naruto grabbed his collar "thats suicide Zet you would face a nation to only die before you kill the one responsible thats stupid" Zet looked at him with anger but knew he was right "we look for somebody to take care of the girl first she can't go with us" the group agreed suddenly they were approached a group of people other ninjas appeared Hinata smiled at them in relief and so did Naruto and Kiba as well as Akimaru wagging his tail in delight.  
The soldier walks up to the man leaning on the pillar as he crosses the man he started to say something "Nice work soldier for destroying the village brutal work to kill those women and children" The soldier turned to him and punched the pillar he was leaning on the man chuckled "still angry about it?" the man growled as another soldier was walking up to stop the man from getting killed and apologized for the soldier and lead him away as they were walking away from the man the taller soldier in his mid-forties looked at the other and whispered "Easy sir it's not time to strike yet" the other ninja nodded as he looked at the taller soldier "yeah but he will pay thinking he can get away with what he did he will pay for them Kakashi he will pay" Kakashi looked at the man in his early twenties years of fighting has worn him out alliances was changed and friendships strained "yes Sasuke he will pay for what he did when the time is right".

OK guys a lil note here due to work being picking up and all I will be training others for my work and I wil be busy but I will continue to update as often as possible please be patient Thanks Eldeus


	11. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Pride

A few months ago...

Kakashi groans a lil as he flipped his page in his book one of the last ones ever written and the one Naruto has given him before the old toad sage was defeated and taken from his friends so quickly. Sasuke was practicing to keep up with Naruto who as far as he knew was on the same level but the growth rates of both ninja were totally different by comparison.  
While Naruto fought and trained on everybodys behalf Sasuke did very little to do in that field yes he ran a small group who by all means are a few steps below the special forces in the village but a lot of lives were lost during the conflicts. Tsunade was doing her best to keep the peace around the region even Gaara and his siblings are in an alliance WITH them but it took a few years for that to happen even though he was incapacitated at the time and had his near death experience and finally making so-called amends with his father on the spiritual sense. Sasuke suddenly spoke up "Kakashi why did you ask to train me after I attacked the village?" Kakashi looked up from his book and with a smile "everybody needs a return to the basics every now and again and plus it wont hurt to let some steam off although blowing off Sakura on your guys three-year anniversary probably was not so good though"  
Sasuke looked over at the cliffs edge and at the horizon and beyond. He gruffed a bit and sighed "I don't understand that woman one minute she is fine the next she's breaking the walls hell she even through the kitchen sink and the entire houses plumbing at me because I didn't want to go to the damn ceremony". Kakashi looked at him and sighed and thought to himself "If you only knew the trouble your friends went to help you during the war with pain and after that then you could really see how much they care to have their friend back and to get him to relax a bit was the hardest part of that job." a month ago...  
Tsunade bursts into Sasukes and Sakuras place yelling for them like a war cry "Sasuke get your high and mighty ass down here!" Tsunade looked around and went through each room Sakura was out doing errands for Tsunade and above all else was getting ready for the big news to Sasuke. Sasuke looked over the Railing and sighed and followed was the reply "Go away you old hag this is my family's home and your barging in on a war path" Tsunade looked at him and roared "get your pretentious butt down here before I punch that smug attitude so hard you will not even find it in the next life!".  
Sasuke had to admit as he rose from the mat and walked down to meet Tsunade this woman had no respect to his familys name and heritage but that's what he liked about her no respect made him feel somewhat normal. Tsunade cooled down a little as he approached and sighed "listen Sasuke I know you, and I know how your family was betrayed by the village but listen for you to blatantly not do any work is out of the question so your going to do this mission regardless" Sasuke shrugged "sorry Tsunade just been a lil busy you know no disrespect Sakura said she has a few things to do today and will a mission be fine? Last time I checked the village has not been kind to me." Tsunade sighed knowing how this talk would be she took a moment to compose herself and then spoke "yes there has been a long time since the Uchihas and Konoha were accepting each other but hey can you really blame them as they say history repeats itself." Sasuke looked at her in bewilderment and awe. Tsunade continued "listen as hokage im not going to let the past repeat it has been that way for to long and it needs to stop so how about you actually rejoin the world and make peace?" Sasuke looked at her and knew what she was talking about the Hyuugas were prestiges and has a major hold on the current politics and council seats but the Uchihas were more like tyrants in the villages eyes always has been one for the war but like yin and yang sometimes it's not bad except when it's not needed Sasuke looked at Tsunade and agreed to take on the mission.  
two days ago...  
Kakashi and Sasuke successfully crossed the border they spotted Narutos team and decided to take a different route as to avoid detection and to assist whenever possible as were Tsunades orders but her main objective was simple infiltrate the enemy army and assassination from within enemy ranks Kakashi thought to himself "reminds me of my days in ANBU". Sasuke looked around and noticed something chilling about all of this the Sky was gray and the world felt like it was frozen in time not an animal or bird or any living creature in sight. Kakashi pulled out the map and pointed in the direction of the enemy recruitment camp. When they finally arrived they swiftly made it in the camp and among the enemy soldiers. Sasuke and Kakashi used no ninjitsu or Taijutsu just plain old fighting skills no mess or anything to make them stand out but there was one person who made Sasuke feel uneasy as they went through recruitment and well Kakashi didn't like it one bit a young upstart who uses ninjitsu very well and even fights like a master was always watching them even though he and Sasuke was bested during the enemy's training camp he had to give credit to the enemy training till you die.  
Kakashi had to look at it from the enemy's point of view though constant training building up a mass army and on top of that what seems like endless resources they were going to war and he and Sasuke had to figure that out and quickly or else it will be one bloody winter.

Authors note: OK guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter I am doing my best to keep the story flowing and update often but unfortunately worked has started to pick up and on that note I will post another chapter by tonight.  
Eldeus


	12. Chapter 11

Ch 11 The village

After the massacre at the village the group walked for a few days with Naruto and Kiba scouting about the area with Akimaru keeping a close guard on the girls with Zet as backup also keeping a close watch with hinata guarding the girl but after three days of no pursuers they decided that if they haven't been spotted by now and with no sign of pursuit they believe they were in the clear. Zet had established a plan to circle back every mile with Naruto to make sure they were in the clear a wide-spread but good enough to make sure they were good he didn't use the shadow clones as scouts because it would drain his chakra and with no real place to rest and recover it was best he avoid using his chakra unless for battle.  
When they arrived at another village the inhabitants welcomed them in and welcomed the little girl they were escorting Hinata grew close to the little girl as she kept on pushing to stay with the group always listening and doing what the group wanted but when it was safe Hinata and her would play games or sing little melodies that Hinatas mother would sing to her. Naruto and Zet walked up to the village chief and asked for some spare rooms but in their surprise they were instead offered three houses that in the summer were used to hang and dry herbs Kiba and Akimaru picked the shack with the meat used to hang and not the herbs because of Akimarus nose would be effected by the strong scents, Zet chose to stay alone as he picked one and entered so Naruto, Hinata and the girl would share one together this didn't bother Naruto as he slept with toads on a cold night multiple occasions but he can't get over the oily and greasy feeling but that was training with the pervy sage and Naruto thought back on some of the better days with Jiraiya as he would peek on girls and thought about his training which helped him in more ways than one. Hinata was walking up to Naruto to tell him the girls are going to get a bath in so she asked Naruto if he can get some food for the group and she will have the meal ready for the group by the time Naruto would get out of his own bath. Naruto looked at Hinata and agreed and the little girl looked up at him from behind Hinata and whispered "...Eggs.." Naruto looked at her in confusion and asked the girl "you dont like eggs do you?" the little girl nodded slowly and Naruto grinning like he always have nodded in reply.  
The girls were enjoying their bath as Hinata shared a bath with the little girl washing her hair they started talking and laughing the girl was opening up to Hinata and she even rides Akimaru sometimes but with Zet and Naruto she is mostly terrified with Zet and Naruto. Hinata then realized that the little girl told Hinata her name and she forgot to mention it to the guys she decided at dinner she will tell them they finished their bath together and Hinata was brushing her hair was when she realized it and it put shock waves through her body of fear. Kiba and Akimaru was already up scouting the area when they both sensed it and looked into the direction it was coming from it felt like death was looming at the village walking slowly grinning at the satisfaction to destroy this village a sick sense of pleasure also he thought back to the last time he felt this but couldn't remember this was a lot of bad news Kiba thought.  
Naruto was carrying the groceries in a hurry as he raced to the house they were staying at when he went to check on the girls there was Hinata frozen in fear with her Byakugan scanning the room as she held the little girl tight as tears was falling from her face landing on Hinatas robes Naruto also sensed it but then it was gone just disappeared Naruto tried sensing for it again but nothing not even a trace of it he then looked at Hinata who rose to her feet slowly and turned to Naruto with a stern face "what was that" she whispered Naruto shook his head and replied " it didn't come from the direction we came in it was otherworldly at best" they sighed as Naruto looked at the little girl she was holding on to Hinatas leg pretty tight and that's when Naruto realized that the robe Hinata was wearing had opened up a little too much and Naruto quickly spun around he stammered "Um Hinata your um.. exposed" Hinata looked down then realized her robe was fully open and was bare to Naruto she quickly wrapped herself up and stammered "il get dressed and cook dinner" as Hinata scooped up the girl and ran to their rooms to change.  
As dinner was cooking the group met up to discuss the next plan of what they were going to do they were a few days walk from the capital and they needed more information but what to do about the girl as well. The group finished there meals and it was not bad ramen and rice with beef and vegetables as they wrapped up dinner the little girl was full as she crawled up to Hinata and was asleep before she realized it the group was busy in discussion until Hinata spoke and broke the talk. Hinata whispered "Naruto im putting Naomi to bed keep it down and fill me in tomorrow morning" Naruto looked at the little girl and whispered "her name is Naomi huh?" Hinata smiled and nodded as she lifted Naomi up and took her to bed. Zet was concerned about having Naomi stay with the group since they were heading into battle and may even get ambushed from time to time and that having her around is a liability, Kiba and Naruto opposed leaving her behind after what they all saw today with the evil chakra looming in the distance that quickly dissipated but not after leaving behind a sense of danger. They decided to wrap up the meeting as they all walked to their own shacks Naruto closed and locked the door sitting in the living room and tried to sense anybodies chakra he saw his team mates chakra and drew a mental map in his mind of the village layout sensing nothing he decided to go check on the girls. Naruto peeked in and noticed something odd a black shadow was staring down at the girls it turned to look at Naruto he couldn't see any facial features except the eyes white as snow it started to grin as it looked down at Hinata and Naomi who didn't wake up as Naruto was about to yell the shadow looked quickly at Naruto and before a peep was said it charged slamming Naruto into the wall and shut the door Naruto rushed to his feet and quickly opened the door and the girls were still sleeping and still breathing he quickly scanned the room for chakra but nothing...

ok guys enjoy the brand new chapter sorry about not updating often just got a few projects on top of work going on so here's a teaser i am writing a side story to this one and a brand new story so those will be posted as soon as i can get the plot map and characters fleshed out also be free to email me at yamigraseru to give me some feedback and to ask any questions other than that enjoy and cya next time kinda wrapped up in Dark souls and Dragons Dogma also and trying to speed run GTA 4 so i can play 5 haha anyway laters -Eldeus


End file.
